fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Farah X Rodney
Character Farah Khan © HeartOfPinkSol Rodney McNaughton © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Farah: *walking* .… Rodney: Sheesh...the kid finally fell asleep. Freddie needs to know that I have a night life... Jeez. Farah: *stops walking, turns downs a man, then continues walking* …Stupid. Rodney: *sees her, eyes her, and rolls his eyes* Sheesh...another wannabe. Farah: *keeps walking, till she bumps into him* …Can’t you see where you are going?! Rodney: Can't you watch where YOU'RE going? Farah: I was walking straight ahead, idiot. Idiots don’t know where to…*rolls her eyes* Rodney: *crosses his arms* Care to finish that sentence? Farah: I’m fine, thank you very much. Rodney: You sure? Fill me in. Idiots just don't know where to.... Farah: Idiots don’t know where to go. Like you. Jeez, now move it! Rodney: *sneers* And who are you to make me move?! Farah: Your….pro…..never mind! Just move! *rolls her eyes* I’m getting late! Rodney: *continues to block her path* And can I ask what you're late for? Farah: Home…work…whatever the hell you want to call it…You big buffoon, let me go!…If I’m not back…they’ll come…*flinches* Rodney: *his gaze softens a bit* Are you in some kind of trouble? Farah: …NO! Just…let…me…go…I’m already in enough….Now…just move! Rodney: *steps aside* Alright. Alright, Miss Attitude. Go ahead. Farah: …*leaves* Rodney: *shakes his head* If I had any money on me... Eh naw. Too moody. 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Farah: Dammit…didn’t make any money…and had to…*bites her lip and closes her eyes* .. Rodney: *rubs his eyes* Sheesh...lousy drinks... Farah: *looks up and sees him* Oh…him…again. Rodney: But...I still had five of them... Well that was a waste of money. Best beer in town my foot!! Farah: …Should I? Nah…I barely reached cause of him…idiots. Plus, he looks poor. He wouldn’t do anything. The world is like him…idiots idiots idiots idots! Rodney: *shakes his head and looks up* Hey...that girl... Farah: *crosses her arms and sees him looking at her* Oh god.. Rodney: *looks behind him* Hey, you lookin' at me? Farah: No. Rodney: *grins* Don't think I didn't see you. You were staring at me. Farah: You were staring at me, princess. Rodney: Oh no.... I was just walking along. I look up and there you are looking at me. What? Can't keep your eyes off of me? Farah: *slaps him across the face* I’d rather have my eyes on something worth looking at. Rodney: *puts a hand on his cheek* What? You picky or something? I don't see anything wrong with me? Farah: You are alive. That’s what is wrong! That’s what is wrong with all of you men! Using innocent bodies to satisfy yourselves! Hmph. Rodney: Whoa whoa whoa...Easy there chiquita. Cool down. Farah: Don’t you dare tell me what to do and what not to do…*thinking* Not that I have a choice anymore.. Rodney: Hey. I just said to cool down. No need to get all moody again. Farah: Hn. Well what do you want? Rodney: *grins* To know why you were staring at me of course. Farah: *rolls her eyes* If it’ll shut you up I was looking at you because I fell in your love with your looks. Happy? Now you owe me… Rodney: I owe you? For a compliment? Farah: Yes. Now pay up, will ya? I don’t have all day.. Rodney: *crosses his arms* Now what makes you think I'm going to pay for a compliment? Farah: …Please…just give me the money…I’ll…just give it… Rodney: *raises an eyebrow* You look like you're going to be sick...or like the cops are after you? *laughs* Let me guess. You're a serial killer on the run? Farah: *thinking* Either he’s really stupid or…whatever. *outloud* Whatever. I’m sure you aren’t dumb enough to not know why I need money or to even think that I’m a serial killer. Rodney: *makes a face* If you wanted me to sleep with you, you could've said something, but no...with that attitude I can see why you need the money. Farah: I want you to sleep with me? That’s bullcrap. You think I want to be in this stupid job? Hell no…I just have to whore myself out to every man in town. All I want is the money…which sometimes I do…which to earn…I have to do this. Rodney: You and every other girl in this town. You think you're the only other one out there that has it rough? No...and they get along just fine without all...this crap. Farah: I’m not saying I had it rough. I mean I had the best life ever! I want this life for all of my lives! *rolls her eyes* Don’t tell me you had it rough…you look like you could be some snobby rich kid. *turns around* Rodney: Snobby...rich? I'd watch my tongue if I were you. Least you don't have some ugly witch breathing down your neck. Farah: *stops* No…but I have a stupid demon breathing down on my neck. *leaves* Rodney: Demon? 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Farah: *walking* .. Rodney: C'mon Frederic! Keep up! We're moving on! Farah: *sees Rodney and rolls her eyes* Again! Rodney: *chuckles* And...someone's staring again... Farah: Unfortunately my eyes looked up only to see YOU. Rodney: *grins* It could be worse. I could be ugly. Farah: Who says you aren’t? Rodney: If I was ugly, you wouldn't be talking to me. Farah: *rolls her eyes* Why me? Rodney: Hey honey. It's not my fault we keep meeting like this. Farah: *glares* Don’t call me honey.. Rodney: Why? What's wrong with honey, honey? Farah: *glares* Rodney: Sheesh. You're a real stiff, ya' know that? Farah: Why you cause I’m not easy to get? Awwww. Rodney: No, you just have this perpetual, I'm going to kill you look on your face. Farah: Hn. Rodney: There! Right there! It's that "I'm gonna' kill you look." Farah: *bites her lips* You are…strange you know that. Rodney: You think I don't get that a lot? I get that all the time. Meh. Better than being normal. Farah: Explain to me how people stand you? Rodney: Because I'm such a dang awesome person!! Farah: Hn, awesome, my foot. Rodney: What can I say? *runs a hand through his hair* I'm just a likable person. Farah: I don’t like you. Rodney: And why not? *leans forward* What's not to like? Farah: Everything. I don’t see what there it to like. Rodney: Well, my award winning personality, this amazing body, and of course my fabulous hair for one. Farah: *pretends to gag* You are kidding right? Rodney: Rodney McNaughton doesn't kid. *grins* Farah: If you aren’t kidding, then you must be lying. Rodney: Funny thing is, I don't lie either. Farah: *rolls her eyes* What have I gotten myself into? Rodney: Who knows? But you know what? I think you like it. Farah: In your dreams. Rodney: Then welcome to my dreams. *grins* I know you like me. Farah: Dreams don’t come true. Rodney: If I'm in it, they do. Farah: No. Rodney: *winks* Right. If you say so. Farah: *glares at him* Rodney: Hey! Enough with that look. Smile for once in your life. Farah: *continues to glare* Rodney: I'm not leaving until you smile. Farah: I have legs and I can leave. Rodney: I have arms and I can make you stay. Farah: *glares and grumbles* …I don’t smile. Rodney: There's a first time for everything, Honey. Farah: *glares* What did I say about calling me honey? Rodney: You're cute when you're pissed. Farah: *clutches her fists and turns around* Rodney: *grabs her shoulder and pulls her back* Naw-uh...You gotta' smile. Farah: I don’t have anything to smile about. Rodney: I could tickle you. Farah: Do that I’ll make sure you NEVER have babies! *glares* Rodney: And why would I have a baby? That would just be strange! Farah: *glares* Rodney: One smile...would it kill ya'? Farah: It'll kill you. Rodney: And if I paid you for it? Farah: *puts up her hand as if she were going to slap him, but puts it back down* No. Rodney: *pretends to pout* You sure? Farah: *glares* Rodney: Alright alright...I concede. Farah: Good. *shows a very teeny tiny smirk* Rodney: HA! I win... Farah: *glares at him* Bye. Rodney: Whatever you say, Honey. Farah: …One day I’m going to make sure you never wake up… Rodney: Whoa...is that a threat or a promise? *smirks* Farah: A threat which will soon enough be a promise if I don’t leave. Rodney: Then be my guest...Sweetie. Farah: *glares at him and leaves* Rodney: Sheesh...Kill joy. 'End of Support A ' 'Farah, the Cold Queen and Rodney, the King of Laughs ' The two often met on the street. Rodney, being Rodney, never questioned her appearance too much. He was used to it. Even though Farah claimed to despise the man with all of her being, she couldn't help but smile, just a small bit, after he would pass. There was just something about him that lightened the mood, no matter how dark.